Bella wird drei
by NiiLii
Summary: Bella hat Ihren 3. Geburtstag und Alice macht trotz Ihrer Einwände eine Party ...


**Bella wird 3**

Ich wusste ich konnte ihr stundenlang beim Schlafen zusehen und ich hätte es auch getan hätte mich Edward nicht so gedrängt. Er wollte heute unbedingt nur mit mir alleine auf die Jagd gehen. Normalerweise gingen immer Alice, Jasper, Emmett und manchmal sogar Rosalie mit aber er bestand darauf mit mir allein zu jagen. Also musste ich Renesmee Rosalie überlassen und mich mit Edward auf die Jagd begeben.

Mit Edward auf die Jagd zu gehen war anfangs gar nicht so einfach. Kaum hatte ich meine Beute ins Visier genommen und angefangen mit ihr zu kämpfen, fing es auch schon an. Wie eine Statue stand er da, die Augen aufgerissen und voller Sorge, und sah aus als würde ich vor seinen Augen getötet werden

Als ob man sich um MICH Sorgen müsste das MIR das Tier etwas antun könnte. Eigentlich sollte er lieber Mitleid mit meinem Opfer haben.

Erstens ist es unmöglich dass ein Tier einen Vampir verletzt.

Zweitens würde Emmett sich sein ganzes Leben lang totlachen wenn ich nur dass Wort „Jagd" erwähnen würde! Also für immer.

Doch bei jedem Mal wurde Edward besser und auch ich kam wieder so nach Hause dass ich nicht, wie Emmett immer sagte, aussah als wäre ich in einen Hurrikane geraten.

Jedenfalls verließen Edward und ich das Haus um jagen zu können. Wie immer liefen wir nebeneinander her und sahen uns dabei fast ununterbrochen an. Aber eben nur fast. Denn als ich nur für eine Sekunde den Blick abwandte sah ich es kommen. Einen Baum in den Edward geradewegs hineinlaufen würde.

Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte war es schon zu spät. Hätte sich der Baum nicht gespalten, hätte Edward wahrscheinlich gar nicht gemerkt dass er in ihn hinein gelaufen ist.

Das war unmöglich. Völlig perplex blieb ich stehen und starte den Baum, gegen den Edward eigentlich laufen sollte. Auch Edward blieb stehen und sah zwischen mir und dem Baum hin und her. Als er mein verdutztes Gesicht sah prustete er los.

„Wie…..", war das einzige was ich heraus brachte. „Du darfst nicht unsere Kraft unterschätzen, Liebste", antwortete er nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Willst du es auch probieren?"

„Oh. Ähm…Ich…Ich…Nein, ich glaub heute lieber nicht", stotterte ich.

Er lächelte nur sein wunderschönes schiefes Lächeln welches mich jedesmal aufs Neue wieder faszinierte, nahm meine Hand und wir liefen weiter. Schon nach einigen Kilometern hatten wir die Fährte von zwei Pumas und einer Herde von Rehen und Hirschen entdeckt und verfolgten sie. Wir tranken so viel wir konnten und machten uns wieder auf den Rückweg. Ich hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden warum Edward unbedingt mit mir allein sein wollte denn bis jetzt hatten wir noch nichts getan was wir sonst auf der Jagd auch nicht tun. Doch als wir kurz vor dem circa 50 Meter breiten Fluss ankamen sagte Edward plötzlich: „Bella, bitte wenn du gleich ins Haus reingehst dreh bitte nicht durch!"

Pah! Als würde ich je durchdrehen. Das einzige Mal war als ich Jacob an die Gurgel gesprungen war und dass war auch schon lange her.

Trotzdem konnte ich noch immer nicht herausfinden was dass alles sollte. Deswegen antwortete ich nur mit einem Nicken und sprang gemeinsam mit meinem Ehemann über den Fluss. Dass einzige was ich hören konnte waren Atem und Herzgeräusche. Da ich wissen wollte wer da war sog ich die Luft ein und konnte jeden einzelnen Duft einer Person zuordnen.

Jacob, Quil und Embry, Charlie und Sue (Alice sagte mir vor ein paar Tagen dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis mein Vater zugab dass er und Sue zusammen waren). Und zu guter letzt waren da noch Düfte die ich bisher nur zweimal in meinem Leben gerochen hatte. Tanya, Kate, Carmen und Elezar.

Ich öffnete langsam, sehr langsam selbst für einen Vampir, die Haustür und machte einen Schritt nach vor.

„Happy Birthday!", brüllten alle im selben Moment. Völlig verdattert stand ich da und wusste nicht was ich tun oder sagen sollte.

Da kam auch schon Alice angerannt und umarmte mich so fest sie konnte. Wir waren schon seit Anfang an beste Freundinnen und sie sagte mir bei jeder Gelegenheit wie sehr sie mich liebte als Freundin und als Schwester.

Die zweitschnellste war Esme und dann Rosalie. Esme und Carlisle waren für mich wie meine zweiten Eltern. Man kann sie nur lieben.

Schon hörte Charlie und Sue sagen: „Alles Gute zu deinem 22. Geburtstag! Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert!" Natürlich nicht. Und natürlich wussten auch alle außer sie zwei dass ich nicht 22 wurde sondern 3.

Als ich vor ein paar Tagen 3 wurde, bestand ich darauf dass Alice keine Party machte. Ich hätte wissen müssen dass sie dann eben meinen 22. Geburtstag feierte und ich wusste auch welche Entschuldigung sie dafür hatte. Sie würde sagen: „Dies war alles nur für Charlie. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen wenn er gar nichts zu feiern hätte!"

Und im Grunde genommen stimmte dass ja auch.

Von Jacob bekam ich ein Fotoalbum von uns und von den anderen Werwölfen. Ich freute mich riesig denn immerhin hatten Jacob und ich dazu beigetragen dass die Quileute und die Cullens so was wie Freunde sind.

Von Emmett, meinem Lieblingsbruder, bekam ich etwas was ich nirgends zuordnen konnte. Dass einzige was Emmett sagte war: „Ich glaube Edward kann es dir dann in eurem Haus noch genauer zeigen. " Er zwinkerte mir zu und versuchte halbwegs menschlich zu lachen und dann konnte ich mir ungefähr vorstellen was er mir geschenkt hatte.

Rosalie schenkte mir einen Traumfänger und ein Klangspiel für Renesmee denn sie wusste dass ich selber keine Geschenke mochte und ich war ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Sie lächelte und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Zwischen Rosalie und mir hatte sich so einiges verändert. Sie war zu einer meiner besten Freundinnen geworden und ich liebte sie als Schwester.

Ihr ging es genauso.

Von Charlie und Sue bekam ich eine Pfanne für die Küche. Natürlich konnte ich damit nicht viel anfangen aber trotzdem wollte ich sie unbedingt behalten.

Meine Mutter konnte leider nicht kommen aber sie und Phil schickten mir Fotos von Jacksonville und Blumen für meinen Garten. Ich hatte ihnen gedroht dass ich sie nie mehr wieder besuchen würde wenn sie mir etwas Großes schenken würden. Es hatte funktioniert.

Von Carlisle und Esme bekam ich ein wunderschönes Bild dass sie gemalt hatten und von Alice und Jasper bekam ich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ein langes blaues Kleid.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Jasper und mir wurde die letzten 3 Jahre immer besser und jetzt lieben wir uns wie Geschwister.

Ich hätte nie geglaubt dass man mit Jasper so viel Spaß haben kann.

Zuletzt kamen die Denalis die mir nur Sachen schenkten die ich nicht identifizieren konnte sosehr ich mich auch bemühte. Ich bedankte mich und verbarg meine Unwissenheit.

Edward wusste dass er mir nichts schenken durfte doch er hatte ein neues Lied komponiert welches er mir aber erst nach der Feier vorspielen würde.

Die Party dauerte ziemlich lange und Gott sei Dank bekamen Charlie und Sue nicht wirklich mit dass die meisten Gäste nichts aßen. Nur ich würgte einmal kurz etwas hinunter als mein Vater zu mir rüber sah.

Es freute mich dass meine kleine Tochter auch ihren Spaß hatte denn sie hatte wie immer alle sofort in ihren Bann gezogen und Jacob war ihr wie immer nicht von der Seite gewichen.

Mit der Zeit verabschiedeten sich alle und ich versprach Charlie dass ich ihn diese Woche noch einmal besuchen würde.

Auch die Denalis mussten am selben Tag schon wieder nach Hause und die Quileute gingen erst als alle anderen weg waren. Besonders Jacob viel es schwer sich von Renesmee zu trennen obwohl er wusste dass er sie ohnehin bald wieder sehen würde.

Auch Edward und ich verabschiedeten uns und gingen in unser kleines Häuschen und Edward zeigte mir wie Emmetts Geschenk funktionierte….


End file.
